


The Ex-Night Gaurd

by BlueFlame (BlueberryandFriends)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryandFriends/pseuds/BlueFlame
Summary: Hi! My name is Thalia. I used to be a female night-guard who worked at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, but now I’m not. Why, you may ask, because of who I am, what I am and what happened.Disclaimer:Characters except for Thalia Everett belong to Scott Cauthon. Fan made backgrounds. First FNAF story, bear with me.About seven chapters, short story.





	1. Night #2. 5:30 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Death Of A Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco. Try listening to it while reading this chapter.

Freddy.  I could hear him coming, so I did what any normal person would do. I grabbed my knife and went into attack mode. Then, three seconds later, he walked in calmly. 

 

His mouth dropped open, very, very wide. I could see his rows of very sharp teeth. They had specks of red all over them, and were sharp enough to cut through human flesh. That scared me. A lot.

 

He instantly shut the door and the knocked the knife out of my hand. 

 

One step closer.

 

I started wondering what he would do to me. Would he rip me to a thousand pieces? Would he bring me to the others?

 

Another step closer.

 

Others? Oh no! What if the others found him talking to me? I would be dead for sure.

 

Another step.

 

I could hear noises outside the door. 

 

Clank! Clank!

 

Then out of the blue, Freddy said, “I’m Freddy. What’s your name?” His voice was gruff, yet he talked in a kind tone. 

 

He took a step closer. 

 

“Thalia,” was my reply. 

 

He took another step closer, except this this time it was a big step. 

 

His blue eyes sparkled, almost maniacally.

 

I was so scared, but yet intrigued. Why hasn't he killed me yet?

 

Freddy was actually kind of handsome. With his amazing singing voice any woman would fall in love with him. If he was human. That was the big mystery.

 

His hand came from his side to about 3 inches from my face. I was sweating nervously and standing as still as I could.

 

He looked me in the eye. Eye to eye, blue to blue.  His hand went down my cheek. I almost burst into tears.

 

He tilted my head up. I was never a religious person, but I prayed to whoever was out there. And I prayed  _ hard _ . 

 

Before Freddy could do anything else, I heard Foxy yelling at Freddy telling him that it was 6:05 in the morning. He handed me my knife and went to his position. 

 

Before he left, he kissed me on the hand. I just stood in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened.

 

The sound of workers unlocking the doors and getting ready for the day was clear. Loud, obnoxious voices, the rattling of locks and chains. My loud heartbeat.

 

I was so shocked, I couldn’t believe what just happened. It was weird and yet amazing at the same time. But little did I know, there was more to come. 


	2. Night #3 12:30 P.M.

Clank! Clank!

 

The door opened. Freddy, as calm as ever, walked in slowly.

 

I grabbed my knife and got ready to attack him if needed. He took three steps toward me and stopped.

 

“No need to have the knife, love”, he said.

 

Love?!

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“Because I’m not gonna kill you or anything like that. I just wanna talk like normal people!”

 

“Ok. But only if I can lock the doors.”

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

So Freddy and I sat down and had a nice little chat. I actually learned more about him than I knew about anybody.

  
  


So here’s the basic Freddy story. His name is Freddy. He was playing in the park with three other friends, Megan, Tommy and Ben. Their ages were from 6 to 8. Then they saw a man in a bear suit who told them to come with him. They followed him, and ended up in an abandoned building. This very building.

 

Freddy was the first to die. He attempted to ambush the Killer, but failed, causing his death.

 

Ben, or Bonny, had tried hiding under some dirty rubble, but was found and killed.

 

Megan, or Chica, had run around frantically searching for a weapon. Her mistake was running into the pitch black kitchen, when the Killer stabbed her then and there.

 

Tommy, or Foxy, was the last to die. He had tried to escape, but the Killer was waiting around a corner and stabbed him.

 

“How come you sound like your older than 8? I asked.

 

“My spirit somehow grew over time, made me who I am.”

 

“But how come you’re not killing me like you do to the other night guards?”

 

Freddy took a deep breath.

 

“What I’m about to say is never to be spoken out of those perfect lips of yours. You understand?”

 

I nodded yes.

 

“Good,” he said.

 

_How do I say this and not sound like I’m drunk? I guess I’ll just have to try._

 

“Thalia?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

He took a step forward.

 

“Wow. I’m speechless.” And I truly was for the first time in my life.

 

Another step forward.

 

“Freddy!” Foxy walked into the room. “What are you doing?”

 

When Foxy realized I was in here he gasped.

 

“Hello Tommy,” I said.

 

Freddy stepped in front of me, grabbed my knife, and handed it to me.

 

“What are you doing Freddy? She’s our enemy!”

 

“Yours. Not mine.”

 

“Can you two at least be civil about this, please?”

 

They both nodded yes to me a and resumed their conversation.

 

The whole being “civilized” part didn't go so well. Foxy started a two hour fight. Over ME! Wow. Talk about some bro issues.

 

I just stood there amazed. Two best friends fighting just because of me. I needed to do something. And I had to be fast.

 

So what I did was walk up to Foxy and I gave him the best B-slap ever! The boys just stood there shocked.

 

Foxy opened his mouth to speak, and I smacked him again.

 

Freddy laughed, amused.

 

I smiled and Freddy carefully put his robotic arm around me. And it stayed there for awhile.

 

I looked at the clock. It was 5:55.

 

“Better go boys,” I said with a smile.

 

Foxy sighed and walked out the door.

 

Before Freddy left, he kissed me. He somehow morphed into a human for about one minute.

 

His lips met mine and the world exploded. I kissed him back, but barely before he ended the kiss with a sigh.

 

I smiled as he walked out of the door, him animatronic again, and me, still a human.


	3. Night #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

> So after that night, things got complicated. 
> 
>  
> 
> According to Freddy, Purple guy talked to him. They got into some argument about killing me. Freddy ended it with a sigh, and a shake of his head. 
> 
>  
> 
> So Purple Guy went to Springtrap, who agreed to his plan, with us oblivious to the entire thing.
> 
>  
> 
> I was just amazed when I heard this. But yet, why? All of that was answered a night later.


	4. Night #5 11:00 P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix would work for this chapter.

Freddy walked in as usual. 

 

“Hi. What’s up with you?” I asked.

“Nothing much,” was his reply. 

 

I could tell something was troubling him. He was quieter than usual.

 

“Seriously dude? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just you’re going to be leaving soon. And I really don’t want you to go. I love you, and I always will.”

 

“Awww. I love you to Freddy. But this job doesn’t pay very much. I can’t be a night-guard forever. You know that.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, solemnly.

 

_ Should I kill her? I would have her, but she would probably hate me. What do I do?! _

 

“Freddy?”

 

“Yes my dear?”

 

“Are you okay?” I was concerned for he had a faraway look on his face, like he was deep in thought.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine honey.”

 

“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Freddy walked up to me and stopped. He grabbed my knife.

 

“Freddy what are you doing?”

 

“Thalia…” Freddy never got to finish his sentence, because out of the blue, Springtrap shoved the knife into my chest.

 

“Ah!” I screamed.

 

“Thalia!” Freddy grabbed me as I slumped to the floor in a bloody heap.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Foxy, Bonnie and Chica walked into the room and gasped.

 

The sight before them was horrifying.

 

Freddy Fazbear with a teen girl in his arms, gazing at her lovingly through teary eyes.

 

Thalia Everett, red hair sticky with blood, her blue eyes drained of their life, and a knife sticking out of her chest. 

It was an unforgettable sight, and no one forgot it.

 


	5. Five Days Later

“Dude get over her already!”

 

“I can’t! Can’t you see that! She was my one chance at love, and I failed!” 

 

Everyone just left him alone thinking that he was clearly crazy. But all he did was fall in love. 

 

Honestly I couldn’t blame him. The only thing I found creepy was that he kept my body backstage. 

 

Oh, and apparently Purple Guy was working on a suit for me. I wasn’t sure whether or not Freddy asked him to or not. Either way I was a ghost stuck wandering the halls of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. 

 

Alone.


	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: A Thousand Years, Christina Perri

I got tired of wandering halls. So I decided to see if Freddy could actually see me. If he did I wouldn’t be surprised since we’re both ghosts. I think.

 

So that’s exactly what I did. I stood right in front of him. He didn’t see me. 

 

It broke my heart for six days to see him like this. Practically soulless, lonely, tired and devastated. 

 

Just so you get this he was way worse than me. I was just devastated and lonely. 

 

That night at about two A.M., I was summoned. Into the kitchen. When I got there I gasped. 

 

There was a suit my size, exact body shape and looked exactly like me. The only ones in the room were Purple Guy and Freddy. 

 

I had to admit, for being a ghost, I looked hot. Red flowing hair, beautiful blue eyes, the only thing ugly was my clothes. They were stained red from my blood. 

 

But the suit.

 

It was perfect. Its captured every single part of me perfectly. My eyes, my hair. The suit looked practically like me. Except it was missing something. But what?

 

Me of course! It was missing my soul. That was why I was here. Freddy wanted me to stay so he had Purple Guy make me a suit. 

 

So I inhabited the suit. It was perfect. It was easy to tell that Freddy was happy. 

 

One step. A smile from me.

 

Another step. A chuckle from him.

 

Ten steps, and a suffocating hug.

 

“I don’t want to ever lose you again!”

 

“Neither do I!” 

 

So after that I became a member of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Freddy and I became the popular attraction. We would sing duets and were basically a couple. But we weren’t normal. And we both knew it.

 

End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Anyone want a sequel? Thanks to those who read, I know it was short. I'd love to her your thoughts on it though!  
> ❤ BlueFlame


End file.
